Through With You
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: A Songfic to the Maroon 5 song "Through with you". Rogue has to go back and see the man she married. But will he sign the papers she needs to be free? And will she want him to sign them? ROMY.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Stan Lee does. And I don't own the song featured in this Story. Maroon 5 owns it. I got this idea when I was sitting listening to the album, so please read.  
  
Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

BBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

BANG!

I hate mornings. So does the lump lying next to me. Time to wake him up I think.  
"Wake up sugah. Come on. Wake up." I whisper softly.

"Nugh." He replies in that intellectual manner.

"C'mon. We gotta danger room session this morning'. Don wanna keep wolvie waiting."

"Let him wait. Come back to bed."

I laugh. Its fake. It's always fake. I can never truly laugh with him. Not like a did with……….no.  
  
__

_Can you see me _

_Floating above your head _

_As you lay in bed _

_Thinking about everything _

_That you did not do _

_Cause saying I love you _

_Has nothing to do with meaning it___

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back down onto the bed. "How bout it Roguey? Up for it?" 

"Not today sugah. I gotta go see……..him today."

He looks away from me for a while, then turns back round, "And after that you never have to see him again. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

He turns back round grinning, "you better go see the bastard then." He sat up and got out of the bed wearing that stupid grin.

"Bobby, don't say that about him. It weren't his fault."

"Are you saying its my fault?!"

"No sugah? Its just. Maybe if we had told him. You know, bout us then-"

"What and risk him blowin' me up. Uh-uh Rogue. I like staying in one piece." I sighed and looked away, he continued "Well as soon as he signs the papers this will all be over."

Yes. As soon as he signs the papers, I'd never see him again. Why did I do this? Why?

* * *

"Another drink monsieur LeBeau?" said the waitress smiling sweetly. 

"Non merci." I said calmly. I looked around the dark pub. The usual suspects where here, including myself.

"Looking for someone Mr LeBeau?"

"Oui, ma wife."

I watched as the girls face began to fall, "What she look like?"

"Green eyes, brown hair with two white streaks."

"You mean like that woman walking towards us now?" I turned and looked over at the front door.

In one word.

Wow.

She stood at the door looking very uncomfortable, wearing a grey suit with a white shirt. Oh yes, she had certainly gone up in the world. I stood up and managed to catch her eye. She smiled at first, but then looked down and glared, then she began to walk towards me. I leaned forward to kiss her but she glared at me and said, "Don't." We sat down. It was absolutely synchronised.

"Can I get you anyt'in Madame?"

"A water please." The girl looked at me for confirmation, which just made Rogue more angry, "ah said ah wanted ah water and ah'll get ah water d'ya hear?"

I smiled apologetically at the waitress and said, "Je suis desole Madeline. Ma wife is under a lot of stress right now. A water please."

The waitress smiled and walked away as Rogue leaned forward and hissed, "I'm not yer wife."

"I t'ink yer wrong chere, yo' be ma wife right up t'de point I sign dose papers yo' got in dat bag of yers." I said leaning back in the wooden chair, gazing anywhere but at her face.

"Who ya looking' fer?" She asked.

"Yo' audah man? Did he not come wit' yo'."

"No, he didn't. He thought ya might blow him up."

"Among audah t'ings."

She glared at me, "Look lets get this over with." She rooted in her bag for a the something and pulled out some papers. She handed me a pen, "Sign."

I picked up the papers and looked at them, pretending I was reading them. "Hmm." I said.

"Just sign them already."

"Non."

She looked shocked for a couple of minutes, "What?"

"I said non. I wont sign dem. At least not jus now. Jus tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Why d'ya do it chere? Why did yo' do it?"  
  
__

_And I don't trust you _

_Cause every time you're here _

_Your intentions are unclear_

"Look does this really matter?" 

"Dat be a stupid question chere. Put yo'r self in ma shoes. Now. Tell me, Why d'yo' go an have an affair wit Bobby Drake?"

"I dunno, now can ya sign the papers?!"

"You don know? Oh dats great. So yo'r divorcing me and you don even know why?"

"I know why I'm divorcing ya."

"Then tell me why?"

"Cause, Cause……… your infuriating, do you know that?! That's why I'm divorcing you. That's why I had an affair with Bobby. You're always arguing with me. Always winding me up. You were a terrible husband and I'm glad I'm getting rid of you!"

Ouch.

I picked up the pen and said, "Where do I sign?"

"Down there, on that line." I watched as my hand moved freely over the paper scrawling my signature.

"Anywhere else?" I asked. She stared at me, it was then I saw the tears welling in her eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was make her cry more, but I had to say it. "I waited for you to call me. Every night you were out. Out with him, I waited for you to call me. But you never did."  
  
__

_I spend every hour waiting for a phone call _

_That I know will never come _

_I used to think you were the one _

_Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all_

"Yo' understand after I sign dese papers, yo' don't have t'call me ever again. Now, where else do I sign?" The tears fell freely down her cheeks now. _You aint ever coming back to me _

_That's not how things were supposed to be _

_You take my hand just to give it back _

_No other lover has ever done that_

She looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry." 

She had said it.

I had all my replies lined up. Stuff like, "Too late now" and "A little late chere." But I couldn't bring myself to do it. So all that came out was a feeble, "Pah! It don matter. So yo' broke ma heart. Bout time someone did it." This just made her cry more, "Look chere, its over 'kay. No more tears. Not over me anyway. Jus try an remember all de good stuff."

_Do you remember _

_The way we used to melt _

_Do you remember how it felt _

_When I touched you _

_Oh cause I remember very well_

She began to smile again and wiped away her tears. 

"So," I said in my very-sarcastic-going-to-be-ex-husband-voice, "How is Bobby?"

She looked at me and began to laugh, "Annoying. Immature. They usual."

"Hmm. Sounds like me."

She laughed again, her eyes shinning in the dark light of the pub. "No. At least you didn't hide all my underwear so I wouldn't have to leave."

It was my turn to laugh, "Ok, I know I can be really immature, but dats jus wrong. He do dat?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"Today."

"…"

"You should see yer face. Its Hilarious."

"Ha. Ha. So." I wanted to ask. I knew I shouldn't but I just need to, "Do you love him?"

_And how long has it been _

_Since someone you let it _

_Has given what I gave to you?_  
  
_And at night when you sleep_

_Do you dream I would be there _

_Just for a minute or two do you?_

"Lets not go there." She said avoiding my gaze. 

Fine. So. Where else do I sig-." "

"Remy?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Dat's not a question you ask de man who is bout t'sign yo' divorce papers."

"Stop stallin'. D'ya Love me?"

"Well do you still love me?"

"Ah asked first."

"YES! Yes. I still love yo'. But its too late for dat now. Jus show me where to sign."

_Cause I know I'm going to loose her.  
  
You aint ever coming back to me _

_That's not how things were supposed to be _

_You take my hand just to give it back _

_No other lover has ever done that___

She reached across the table and too the pen out of my hand. "Remy. ah'll understand if you say no, but ah have to ask. Let's give it one more try. Please. You an meh. Ah'll phone Bobby. I still love ya sugah. One more try. Please." 

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't expected this, "Yo', yo', broke my heart chere."

_Heartache heartache I just have so much_ "I mean I loved yo', even when I couldn't kiss yo', or hold yo' hand wit'out gloves." _A simple love with a complex touch_ "Ah know sugah. Ah'm sorry. Ah'll make it up t'a ya sugah. Ah will. Every day. Please. Sugah." 

I picked up the divorce papers in one hand and put the other into my pocket. "Jus answer one thing chere."

"Anything."

"Does he know yo' still love me?"

"……………no." I smiled and pulled out my hand from the pocket of my trench coat.

_There is nothing you can say or do_ "Den I'm sorry chere. You've been de best t'ing dat ever happened t'me. But I now know dat I can never have yo'. Yo'll always belong t'someone else. It was nice while it lasted chere, so remember de good times." 

I put the papers on the table, and took off the lid of the pen I had kept in my pocket, and signed my name on the remaining lines. I handed her back the papers. Her face was pale as she took them. "I love yo' chere. And dats why I have to let you go, but know dis…."

_I called to let you know I'm through with you_

"…..I aint ever coming back to you."  
  
Famous last words.


	2. She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: don't own X-men. Don't own Remy. Don't own Rogue. Don't own Bobby. And I don't own the song………….but it is a fantastic song. I waited all day one just so I could see the music video of this song. If you thought I was mad before then now your suspicions are confirmed. Right, where was I? Oh yes.  
  
A couple of months had passed since that meeting in the bar, yet the memory was still fresh in my mind. I knew that I could never forget her, but I also knew I could never go back to her. I don't think my ego could take it. I had crawled back to her on my knees so many times before, if I did it one more time, I was in serious danger of turning into a walking cliché.

However, the comforting thought was, I didn't even know where she was now. She had cleared out of the mansion, her and Bobby and hadn't returned since. Apparently Bobby hit the jackpot and moved to California with her. So I liked to think of her as completely out of my life. Wish it was true.

"Hello sir, are you enjoying your flight?" asked the air stewardess.

"Oui, its great." I said, grinning up at her.

She giggled and said, "Is there anything I can get you sir?"

"Yes." said the purple haired girl beside me, "You can bugger off and stop ogling my Boyfriend!"

I laughed as the stewardess quickly walked away down the aisle, "Cherie, I was talkin' t'dat nice lady." I said pouting.

She smiled and said, "That's why I sent her away. How, long till we land?"

"Anudah half hour an' we be dere cherie." She sat up and began to read her magazine, "So, what does yer friend do fer a livin cherie?"

"He's a photographer. Takes pictures. He's offering me a job."

"But what exactly is de purpose of me comin' on dis little flight?"

"Cause I don trust you round Emma Frost, and I'm not a fool. Plus I thought you'd want to come luv."

"I do cherie. I do." We were silent for a while. Ever since I started dating Betsy it had always been like this. We'd talk for a while, and then we'd stop. The unspoken words between us. Both of us had subjects we never wanted to talk about, and the other knew exactly what it was. But, I do so like sticking my foot in things.

"So, yer friend. He rich den?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How d'ya meet him?"

"I didn't. We've been communicating over E-mail."

"I see, so we're meeting some rich guy dat you've never met."

She quickly put down her magazine and glared at me, "What is that supposed to mean Cajun?"

"Nothin', jus wonderin' how ya know him. Dats all."

I looked at her straight in the eye, daring her to lie, but she gave in, "Alright, fine. You win. Yes I know him through Warren, Ok?"

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. I could see a tear falling down her cheek, I took her hand and said, "I'm sorry Cherie, I shouldn't have brought it up."

She turned round and smiled, wiping away the tears, "its alright luv, lets just forget him. Isn't that what we're doing? Forgetting them both."

"Oui." She rested her head on my shoulder and said, "did you say half an hour?"

I grinned and said, "Oui. Half an hour."

"So, in twenty minutes we have to be strapped up in our seats for landing?" I grinned even more,

"Oui."

"Oh goodness," She said grinning the same grin, "How will we pass the time luv?"

"We could play snap." I suggested.

"Alright luv. You get the cards out, and I'll go to the bathroom." She kissed me on the cheek and got up. I smiled after her, watching her long purple hair fly out behind her. She was beautiful. How could Warren leave her.  
  
_**Beauty queen of only eighteen **_

_**She had some trouble with herself **_

_**He was always there to help her **_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_  
  
I thought about sitting in the comfy chair, and playing a game of solitaire. But Betsy's offer sounded so much more appealing. And standing up I made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

After the enjoyable flight, Betsy and I walked out of LAX airport into the bright Californian sunshine.

"So uh, cherie, what we do now? Check into a Hotel?" I asked.

"Nope. Accommodation has been arranged. And there's our ride." I turned round to look at a black limousine and a man holding the door open with a sign that said one name on it, 'Braddock'.

"No expense spared I see."

She smiled at me and took my hand, "Come on Rem-Rem." As the door shut behind us I began to get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Cherie, whats dis guys name?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know."

"What?!"

"I don't know. His company is called RD Photo's."

"Whats de 'RD' for?"

"I'm as clueless as you luv."

My bad feeling was still there, but Betsy was like a kid on sugar. She had her nose pressed against the window, and every few minutes she would turn round to me, as if looking for conformation that what was happening was great. Wish I could have shared that feeling.

"Oh Luv, we're here! We're here." She said excitedly. I looked out the window at the approaching house. It was massive. However it did not have that big ugly massiveness. It had been skilfully made, each stone having its purpose. And the gardens where a lushes green. Yes. If I could live anywhere it'd be here. But then I saw a woman working in the garden. She was weeding, pulling the green stranglers from the ground. She was sweating from the hard work and from the heat of the sun. The place, lost its beauty.

This was not beautiful. This place was a shell. Beautiful on the outside, but empty inside, you expect to see something, but there's nothing. Just emptiness.

"Oh my god Remy, They're coming out to meet us! I haven't brushed my hair!"

I looked at her purple hair framing her face. It was a little tangles here and there. I smiled at her, kissed her and said, "If he don like yo' like dis, den he aint got no taste."

She smiled and said, "I can always rely on you to calm me down."

"Its what I'm here for cherie." The driver opened the door for us and we stepped into the sunlight yet again.

I looked up and the door and saw them.

I heard Betsy gasp beside me. They walked towards us. His smile standing out, "Betsy! Remy! it's a Pleasure!" he gestured back to the house, "Well, What d'you think? Have I gone up in the world or what?"

I tried to look at the house again, but I couldn't. I couldn't tear away from those eyes. Green eyes.

"Hiya Sugah." she said.  
  
_**I drove for miles and miles **_

_**And wound up at your door**_  
  
"Bonjour Rogue." I said walking towards her and shaking her hand. May as well put a brave face on it. Betsy appeared to be doing the same.

"Bobby! What a surprise!"

"Yes, Warren told me it was you and I just knew you'd never come if I told you it was me, but I had to have you Betsy. Do you forgive me?"

"Are you going to give me a job?" She asked smiling. Forget being a supermodel, Betsy she win an award for best actress of the year.

"Why of course Betsy. But you look shattered. Was it a long flight." Even though this was probably the most awkward moment of our lives Betsy and I still managed to catch each others eye and grin, "Yo' could say dat."

"Well, tell you what. I'll show you to your room and you can have a little nap before dinner. Okay."

"Fine by me." said Betsy linking arms with me.

"fantastic." I went to go get the bags when Bobby caught my arm, "Oh don't worry about them Remy, I'll get someone to take them up later."

I quickly took my arms out of his grasp and snarled, "They're already weeding your garden Bobby Drake. And I aint completely senile dat I cant even lift up ma own bags."

He actually looked afraid of me. "yes. Yes. Well if you want Remy, that's fine." I caught Rogues eye and saw that she was smiling, but stopped when she saw I was watching her. "I'll show you to your room. Rogue sweetie?"

"Yes sugah?"

"Go get ready for dinner." he said Sharply, "And for gods sake don't wear that hideous green dress. I don't know why you wear it."

She nodded her head and walked away quickly. This wasn't Rogue. Rogue didn't take crap like that. What had Bobby done to her? More importantly, why did I care? Wasn't she the one that had cheated on me? Shouldn't I be hating her? So why do I know I still care about her? I know what my aunt would say. "Yer only human Remy." But that didn't matter. I still cared about Rogue and I didn't know why.  
  
_**I've had you so many times but somehow **_

_**I want more**_

* * *

We walked into the large room Bobby had directed us too, quickly leaving us to get ready. Betsy immediately ran across the room and out onto the balcony, "Oh I feel like Clare Danes in Romeo and Juliet. 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo'"

She turned round to look at me, smiling, as I got down on one knee and said, "'Why it is de east, and Betsy is de sun'"

She smiled and I stood up and joined her on the balcony, looking over the gardens. "isn't it lovely…….luv."

We laughed and I said, "yes. Bobby's slaves keep it in good shape."

"Do you hate him Remy?"

"For stealing Rogue, or for having slaves?"

"……..both."

"Stealing rogue? Non. For having slaves. Oui."

"well what do you know. Remy LeBeau. The voice of the slaves." She turned round and looked at me, "Do you think about her?"

"Not really. Well. I guess. Now I do. But only cause I've seen her."

"Do you still love her?"

"No."

"Do you love me?" She turned to look at me. I didn't answer her. I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. Then she sighed and said, "You don't have to answer that luv. I'm sorry."

I smiled at her and said, "Betsy." And then I kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her close to me. I pulled away and said, "So Miss Braddock, does that answer your question?"

She smiled and said, "Most definitely." We kissed again, but were interrupted when raindrops began falling all about us. Betsy pulled away and ran back inside the room, "Remy you bloody idiot, get in here."

"Its alright Cherie, I was planning on having a shower anyway." I heard her laugh, as I looked down into the garden, looking at a figure that had been watching us.

The rain began to get heavier. The woman smiled weakly and gave me a little wave. I returned the same weak smile, the same weak wave. And with that she quickly walked away.

My Chere.

My Rogue.  
  
_**I don't mind spending everyday **_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain **_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile **_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while **_

_**And she will be loved **_

_**She will be loved**_  
  
"Remy! You gotta lie on this Bed! It's fantastic!" shouted Betsy.

"coming cherie." I walked back into the room, closing the balcony doors behind me.

* * *

The days had been slowly going by. Every morning, Betsy and Bobby went down to the studio to take photos and I was left behind in the house to my own devices. I swam in the pool, but mainly I played tennis against a very challenging competitor, the wall. It was in one of these gruelling sessions that I heard a voice behind me, "Wanna play a real game sugah."

I turned round to face her, and said, "Do yo' t'ink yer good enough?"

"Its worth a try." She said grinning.

"All right miss Rogue, I'll play yo'." After a very an exhilarating game rogue and I collapsed onto the sofa's in the living room, of course, she won.

"Ah think that was quite a beatin' Remy. Ten-love t'a meh. Yer loosin' yer touch."

We laughed. It wasn't forced, it was real. It was almost like old times, "So sugah, how ya been?"

"Good, yo'?"

"Ah been better."

"Dat bad eh?"

She looked away for a moment and said, "Worse."

I stood up and sat beside her, taking her hand, why was I doing this? She looked more shocked than me, "Whats wrong Rogue?"

"He puts me down, all the time. He never really talks to me without insulting me. I used to argue back but now its just useless. And he's never around he's always at that damn studio with those damn girls!" The tears were flowing down her cheeks, "I don't care about the fact that he's cheating on me, but I just want him to let me go."

"Rogue yo' are not bound t' him! Yo' can leave whenever yo' want!"

"I cant Remy, I cant. If I leave, I have nothing, I have no where to go. Nothing."

"Yo' have me."

"What?"  
  
Tap on ma window knock on ma door I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
"Yo' have me. And Betsy. Yo' can come stay wit us."

"no Remy. I don't wanna impose on ya too."

"oh no Betsy wouldn't mind……least, I don t'ink so." There was silence. She would mind. But I wasn't going to tell Rogue that. Why wasn't I?

"She's a beautiful girl Remy."

"Oui, she is."

"No wonder Bobby wants her." I turned round to look at her. Her eyes immediately looked apologetic, "Remy ah, ah, ah didn't mean it lahke that. Ah meant that ah'm sure its only professional. Ah'm sure."  
  
_**I know I tend to get so insecure **_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_  
  
"And if yo' truly mean dat Rogue, den yo' a fool. MERDE!" I lay back in the sofa covering my eyes with my hands. Every morning. All day. She was with him. He was with her. It had happened before. Why didn't I see it happening again.

"Ah'm sorry Remy."

"No. Don be. I should have seen it coming."

"Are ya gonna go down t'a the studio."

"Non, I'm gonna wait here." So we waited. We just sat there together. And waited.  
  
Its not always rainbows and butterflies

Its compromise that moves us along  
  
The door opened. I heard her laugh. I heard him laugh that stupid boyish laugh. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. But then I felt Rogue take my hand and squeeze it gently. I looked at her and she said, "Ah'm here fer ya Remy sugah."  
  
_**My heart is full and my doors always open **_

_**You can come anytime you want.**_  
  
They walked in. Rogue let go of my hand. I looked at Betsy and Bobby. They had both been drenched by the rain. "Bonjour Betsy."

She knew I knew.

He knew I knew.

And they had both known Rogue had always knew.

Betsy looked away from my gaze, "I jus' thought I'd stay long enough t'tell yo' dat I'm going back home and I'll be clearing' out all ma stuff."

"Remy luv-."

"Betsy. Don't say anyt'in. Please at least grant me dat courtesy. Don explain why. Jus let me go." I stood up and walked over to Bobby, "And yo'. Let her go. Let Rogue go. Or I swear I will make yo' wish dat yo' had never been born. An' believe me. I can do dat. One o' ma ex-wives is an assassin."

I left him to think about the cruel fates hat could befall him, and went upstairs to pack. Didn't take me that long. I packed the way most guys do. Shoved everything in my suitcase and shut it. I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I would not look back, I would never look back. The taxi I had called was there exactly on time, but with one more passenger than I expected I grinned and threw my bag into the boot. Then I tapped on the window, and the green eyed woman got out of the car.  
  
_**I know where you hide **_

_**Alone in your car **_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_  
  
"Dis be ma cab woman." I said smiling.

"Ah'm a damsel in distress. All ah ask is fer ma knight in shinin' armour t'a come an save meh." She said in her drama queen voice.

"Well I am here, fair Damsel." I opened the cab door, "And your chariot awaits."

She smiled and put her hand up to my cheek. It was nice to feel her touch again, I could feel my heart racing, "Remy, ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry fer che-"

"Don't, don't chere. You don't have t'be sorry. I, I cant explain it chere. I always wanted yo' t'say sorry, but now I don't need to hear it. I'm de one dats sorry. Sorry for hurting you with 'goodbye'"  
  
_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all **_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_  
  
It started to rain again, but I didn't care.

I took her in my arms as she said, "Ah love you Remy. Ah don think ah ever stopped. Ah-"

Cutting her short with a kiss, I forgot about the times when we had been apart, I forgot all the hurt and pain that had happened over the last months. But even though I forgot about all the bad times, I was remembering the good times too. And now I knew what had always been in the back of my mind. The rain wasn't here. The house, the gardens, the cab driver, nothing was there, it was only me and Rogue.  
  
_**I don't mind spending everyday **_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain **_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile **_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while **_

_**And she will be loved **_

_**She will be loved** _

"I love you chere."

_**She will be loved**_


End file.
